


What Time is It?

by DerpOfTheCentury



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Cravings, me giving myself cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpOfTheCentury/pseuds/DerpOfTheCentury
Summary: Billy loves his sleep, but he loves Rebecca more.





	What Time is It?

**Author's Note:**

> More BillyBecca, what a surprise! Ahhhh super cute pregnancy fluff is such a weakness of mine. It's always so fun to write. And just project it onto these two losers and viola, diabetes.
> 
> Kind of hard seeing Resident Evil Characters being domestic lol
> 
> Also I have a tumblr now! Its macaphonyandcheese if any of ya'll wanna talk to me :0 esp about BillyBecca because it keeps me going

Billy slowly roused from his pleasant slumber, soothed by the slow rocking of his small, wooden boat on the sea. The salty sea breeze wafted past him as the sweet melody of a siren called his name from afar. But as time passed he realized that the surface beneath him was much too soft to be made of wood. The beaming warmth of the sun faded, darkness encompassing his vision. However, the warmth of the sun enveloped him in sheets. He vaguely recognized the form of two small hands pressing softly into his side. The syrupy song of the siren morphed into a voice much more familiar to him.

"Billy? Billy?"

His eyes tiredly attempted to open before failing. His eyes tried and failed several more times before finally managing to stay open. Billy slowly propped himself up on his elbow as his vision cleared. Rebecca was sitting up, her hands clutching the blanket that she had pulled up around her to shield her from the cool night air. Billy could faintly smell the perfume she had worn earlier that day. Her innocent, green eyes sought his attention, "Mmn...Dollface, what is it?"

She shyly pulled the blanket closer to her, almost hiding the face in the material as if she was ashamed, "I'm hungry."

"Becca, it's," Billy turned his body to glance at the glowing, red letter of the alarm clock. He squinted, "three forty-three," he groaned, "can't this wait for a few hours?" His heart dropped into his stomach when he saw her lower lip slide out into a pout.

"But, Billy, that baby wants it." She let the blanket drop, exposing her rotund tummy to his eyes. Billy could feel the guilt winding up in his chest. He should have gotten up the second she had woken him.

He sluggishly tumbled out of bed, "what do you want, Princess?"

"Spaghetti and pickles." She timidly replied, leaning to turn on the bedside lamp.

"Like, you want me to cut the pickles and put it in the spaghetti?"

"Yeah..."

☆ 彡 

Billy was amazed at how much more Rebecca had been eating since she had gotten pregnant. She was so small and petite that it was almost jarring to see her scarf down so much food. But, she was also feeding the little being growing inside of her. Her cravings were a little strange at times, but at the same time, oddly adorable. Rebecca had become very insistent on eating his cooking during her pregnancy. She had loved it before, but she seemed obsessed with it now. It was probably just the pregnancy hormones. Or, maybe the baby liked his cooking.

After she finished, he helped her to the bathroom so that she could brush her teeth again. She gave him a kiss, after she brushed her teeth of course. She felt bad, because she shouldn't have guilt tripped him like that, and that she was the one who was supposed to be losing sleep as a result of the pregnancy. He told her that he was supposed to be supporting her through her pregnancy, and that he'd rather lose sleep with her then have her be alone.

Billy helped her get comfortable against the pillows before crawling in on the other side of the bed. Rebecca's eyelids were droopy as a result of general tiredness and a full tummy. She rubbed her stomach in a motherly fashion. Billy came closer to her, slowly being lulled to sleep the steady motions of her hand.

"Was it good? He asked sleepily, nestling his head into a pillow.

"Wonderful, the best I've ever had a four in the morning." Rebecca giggled when the baby kicked, "Omph. Their compliments to the chef." She gave him a warm, tired smile. Some things were worth waking up at three in the morning for.


End file.
